


I Go To Rio

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Brazil, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rio de Janeiro, THE HONEYMOON, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "The Honeymoon"Spock and McCoy visit Rio de Janeiro, site of the world's largest carnival.





	I Go To Rio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosiePosie3009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePosie3009/gifts).



> Thanks to Peter Allen for co-writing and performing the iconic version of "I Go To Rio."

“Cairo! Rome! Paris! Stratford-on-Avon! London palaces! The English moors! The Lake District! Scandinavian fjords! How long is this honeymoon, anyway?! It’s nearly six months, and we’re still traveling!”

“Sadly, we are nearing the end of our journey.”

“In Rio de Janeiro? At Carnival? What a party!”

“We have another stop.”

“Oh? There’s actually some place we’ve missed?!” 

Spock ignored McCoy’s sarcasm.

“Niagara Falls. I did promise to take you there.”

“Spock. It isn’t necessary. You’ve taken me around the world. It’s enough.”

“Leonard. Every night, in your arms, you take me around the world. How can I do any less?”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the estate of the late Peter Allen or of the song "I Go To Rio."  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
